For the greatest good
by sara fenix black
Summary: Con ustedes, Albus Dumbledore. SPOLIERS DH! One shot


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

**ATENCIÓN: SPOLIERS IMPORTANTES DEL SÉTIMO LIBRO!!!! **

**------------------------------------------**

**For the Greatest Good**

La fortaleza de Nurmengard se alzaba en medio de un oscuro bosque, al lado de un precipicio que se abría hacia los picos de unos altísimos abetos frondosos y verdes. Estaba tan protegida mágicamente que la única forma de acceder a ella, era cruzando a pie el bosque, deshaciendo los encantamientos protectores uno a uno.

Albus Dumbledore caminaba con paso suave pero decidido hacia las puertas de la fortaleza. Sabía que debía haber hecho eso mucho tiempo atrás. Tal vez, si hubiera sido más valiente, lo habría enfrentado antes, mucho antes.

_-No me gusta tu amigo – dijo la pequeña negando mientras fruncía el ceño. _

_-Vamos Ariana – dijo el joven mientras la trataba de cobijar en la cama, algo que no parecía hacer muy feliz a la niña – Sólo quédate quedita y tranquila mientras Gellert y yo hablamos. _

_-Cuando él viene te olvidas de mí – le acusó la niña cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho – Un día te irás con él y me dejarás sola con Aberforth. _

_-No te dejaría sola, Ariana – contestó automáticamente al tiempo que iba hacia la puerta. _

_-Vete si quieres. No me importaría – dijo con sinceridad hiriente la niña – Podría quedarme con Aberforth: él sí me quiere. Como mamá. _

Albus cerró los ojos tratando de alejar los recuerdos de su hermana menor de su mente. Ella era la razón por la que no se había atrevido a enfrentar a Gellert antes. Cada paso hacia la fortaleza de su antiguo amigo le hacía recordar un momento más con su débil hermana.

¡Qué enfermo lo ponía en esa época su debilidad¡Sus ruegos, sus reproches! No le extrañaba que ella le acusara de no quererla. Nunca le había demostrado que le importaba. Ni siquiera recordaba realmente haber sabido lo que significaba para él hasta después de su muerte.

Por eso no quería enfrentar a Grindelwald. Había retrasado ese encuentro todo lo posible, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que enfrentar el pasado… Si no lo detenía él, nadie lo haría.

-¡Gellert Grindelwald! – gritó frente a las puertas de la fortaleza. No tenía que decirle para qué lo buscaba. Él lo sabía.

Muchas cabezas asomaron por las ventanas de la fortaleza. Albus sabía que se trataba de algunos de los cientos de prisioneros que su antiguo amigo tenía en ella. Se oyeron murmullos y gritos. Las puertas de madera de la fortaleza se abrieron de golpe.

Dumbledore sostenía fuertemente la varita en su mano, y se obligó a mirar a los ojos a Grindelwald… Aunque solo podía ver los ojos inertes de Ariana frente a él. Su debilidad y sus ruegos habían terminado, pero en sus ojos estaba la muda acusación.

¿Había pronunciado él la maldición fatal? Nunca lo sabría.

El mago tenebroso más oscuro que recordaba el mundo mágico hasta ese momento sonrió con placer. Siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría, y que su poder no sería pleno hasta derrotar al mago que tenía frente a sí. Sabía que los poderes de ambos estarían igualados, sabía que había probabilidades de no ganar ese duelo… Pero también que en caso de ganarlo, sería invencible.

-Albus Dumbledore – dijo con el tono de agrado del que se encuentra a un gran amigo años después - ¿Vienes finalmente a unirte a mí?

-Sabes que no, Gellert. – contestó Albus con un tono educado y cordial, como el de su oponente.

-Oh, no, no lo sé. – Grindelwald sonrió con malicia – Recuerdo tus sueños de juventud, y parte de mi labor ha estado inspirada en tus brillantes aportes a la causa… Si vinieras a mí, te recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Amigo. Socio.

-No soy tu amigo ni tu socio. –dijo con voz dura Albus- Eso terminó cuando Ariana...

-Murió por tu mano, o por la mía. – terminó Grindelwald restándole importancia al incidente con un gesto – ¿Importa eso ahora?

No, no importaba, pensó Albus con pesar. Quién había pronunciado la maldición era irrelevante: Ariana estaba muerta por su culpa.

-Nunca quise ver lo que en realidad eras, Gellert. – admitió Albus – Eras poderoso, tenías ideas estimulantes, construimos muchos castillos y nunca vi lo que mi hermano me señaló ese día. Por eso te llevé a mi casa, por eso te permití acercarte tanto… Fue un duro golpe de realidad. Y ella murió.. Lo admito, fue mi culpa. Pero no dejaré que siga muriendo más gente por ti, porque lleves adelante estas locas ideas, estos planes de dominación y de…

-¡Pero Albus! – exclamó falsamente sorprendido – Sólo trabajo por el bien mayor. Tú me ensañaste eso.

Grindelwald levantó frente a él su varita. Sin embargo, no la sujetaba en posición de ataque. La estaba mostrando con orgullo.

-Supongo que querías verla – dijo sonriendo – El Hallow del hermano mayor. La varita de sáuco. La deseas Albus, puedo verlo en tus ojos. ¿Estás aquí para vengar a tu hermana, para ayudar a la comunidad mágica… o para poner tus manos sobre el único Hallow que sabes dónde está? No me engañas, Albus. Cruzaste este bosque torturado por los recuerdos de la inútil de Ariana, impulsado por las peticiones de la comunidad mágica, pero… Lo único que realmente te animará a ganar este duelo, es tenerla.

-He cambiado Gellert.

-No lo suficiente. – dijo Grindelwald sonriendo con suficiencia – He seguido tu carrera con interés estos años Albus. Grandes hazañas, importantes descubrimientos… Nunca habrías hecho nada de eso con la carga de cuidar a tu hermana. Prácticamente me debes lo que eres.

-Eso no es cierto Gellert. – rebatió Dumbledore sintiendo la furia latir en su interior – Yo he trabajado para ser quien soy.

-Lo admito. – dijo el mago tenebroso – Pero no eres todo lo que podrías ser. ¿Qué te ha impedido tomar el poder que mereces, Albus¿Son los remordimientos acaso¿Quieres ser "bueno" por Kendra y Ariana¿Eso es lo que haces aquí¿Buscar su perdón? Y de paso, tener un Hallow.

-No hables de ellas. – exclamó en tono de advertencia mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su varita, sabía que el momento del duelo se aproximaba.

-¡Tonto! – exclamó Grindelwald riendo – Con todo el poder que podrías tener si quisieras…

-El punto no es tener el poder, Gellert, es lo que se hace con él. Están quienes lo usan para ayudar a otros, y quienes lo utilizan sólo para ellos mismos.

-Buena frase – dijo Grindelwald mientras colocaba su varita en posición de ataque – Pero tú y yo, los dos somos de la última clase. Yo lo uso para ser grande… tú para lavar tu conciencia.

El duelo comenzó. Cada maldición era respondida, cada ataque sorpresa rebatido. Las personas desde su prisión en la fortaleza veían rayos verdes, rojos, y de todos colores ir y venir. Los dos magos eran los más poderosos que existían, y lo estaban dejando claro. Nadie se atrevía a apostar quien ganaría…

Hasta que Grindelwald decidió usar otro recurso.

En un momento del duelo su varita se dirigió hacia Nurmengard y gritó _"¡fiendfire!"._ La fortaleza empezó a arder.

-¡Ve a salvarlos Albus! – gritó Grindelwald riendo al oír los gritos de los prisioneros dentro de su torre mientras evadía una maldición del mago - ¡Sé de los que usa su magia para el favor de los otros, sálvalos! Mientras tanto, yo me iré de aquí, y construiré mi imperio en otro lugar, ellos te adorarán a ti, y los dos tendremos nuestros dominios…

Dumbledore dudó, y se volvió hacia la fortaleza. Grindelwald sonrió perverso y levantó la varita hacia su oponente, pero él se giró nuevamente a enfrentarlo.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _

La varita de sáuco voló de la mano de Grindelwald a la de Albus, quien al tomarla sintió un fuerte poder recorrer su cuerpo y una sensación de alegría le invadió al ver las chispas doradas que salían de la punta de la varita. Era suya. Embelesado la miró hasta que los gritos de la torre llegaron a sus oídos.

Eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿No vas a salvarlos? – Albus buscó a su enemigo, extrañado de no haber sido atacado en su momento de distracción. Grindelwald había sido lanzado hacia atrás por el hechizo y se sostenía del borde del precipicio, pálido, temblando a causa del esfuerzo de mantenerse sostenido del mismo, pero con la misma sonrisa irónica en los labios. En cierta forma, siempre había sabido que Albus ganaría esa varita.

-Creo que pueden resistir el fuego un poco más. – dijo Albus acercándose hacia él, apuntándolo con la varita. No podía arriesgarse a que desapareciera.

-No puedes matarme, Albus. – dijo Grindelwald sonriendo mientras se sostenía con una mano del borde del precipicio – No puedes matarme por ser como tú.

El rayo de luz que salió de la varita de Albus fue deslumbrante... Pero no era verde. Cuando el brillo cesó, Grindelwald se encontró atado por fuertes cadenas de color plateado, flotando frente a Dumbledore.

El vencedor se volvió hacia la prisión y requirió de toda su concentración para invocar el hechizo para parar el peligroso fuego maldito. Luego murmuró un encantamiento que abrió las puertas de la fortaleza. Pronto decenas de personas corrieron lejos de su prisión. Algunos se quedaron a ver, pero la mayoría huyó despavorida.

Albus se giró a ver al que una vez fue su amigo, quien miraba con pesar a los demás escapar, y el fuego en la fortaleza extinguirse.

-Esta no es la forma, Gellert. – dijo Albus mientras negaba con la cabeza – No somos mejores que los muggles, o los nacidos de muggle. Somos poderosos, tenemos que poner nuestro poder al servicio de otros.

Grindelwald rió.

-Siempre fuiste más suave que yo, Albus, pero en el fondo, pensamos igual. No dudarás nunca en usar tu poder para imponer lo que crees por encima de lo que creen otros. Es lo que estás haciendo conmigo. Esperemos que lo que tú crees sea lo mejor, pues con tus poderes, será lo que se imponga al final.

Albus no replicó sino que levantó la varita, haciendo flotar a Grindelwald frente a él.

-No te atreves a matarme¿verdad, Albus?

-No me gusta matar – dijo el mago con seriedad.

Luego, con un ágil movimiento de varita, el mago oscuro fue desplazado a toda velocidad en el aire, hasta la ventana de la torre más alta, cuyas verjas se cerraron con un sordo golpe.

Albus cayó de rodillas y suspiró.

Había vencido.

------------

Las noticias sobre el duelo fueron numerosas. Albus Dumbledore recibió todo tipo de condecoraciones en memoria de su maravilloso triunfo, el cual devolvió estabilidad y paz a la comunidad mágica.

Muchos de los prisioneros de Nurmengard dieron declaraciones para El Profeta, y a los días las distintas versiones del duelo distaban mucho de lo que en realidad había acontecido, magnificando las hazañas del ahora llamado "mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos".

Albus por su parte se lo había tratado de tomar con calma. Tras recibir los honores que la comunidad mágica le brindaba de la manera más modesta posible, había decidido viajar al Valle de Godric. Haría una visita a su hermana menor.

El cementerio del Valle estaba desierto esa mañana. Caminó entre las tumbas hasta llegar frente a la de su madre y su hermana. _"Allá donde esté tu tesoro, estará tu corazón". _Era un lindo lema.

¿Dónde estaba su tesoro?

Una dolorosa parte de si, le decía que estaba en la varita que llevaba en su bolsillo. Era el poseedor de uno de los Hallows. Dos más, y podría ser lo que siempre quiso: el amo de la muerte.

La muerte que se había llevado a Ariana, por su culpa.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla silenciosa.

-Es bueno ver que te duele.

Albus se giró sobresaltado. Ahí estaba una de las personas que más quería, pero a quien casi nunca veía… Y cuando veía, no solía ser en buenos términos.

La persona que debía haber sido su respuesta cuando se preguntó dónde estaba su tesoro.

-Hola Aberforth. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aberforth rió cortamente.

-La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, Albus. Si te tomaras la molestia de venir más seguido, sabrías que una vez al mes traigo flores a nuestra madre y Ariana.

Albus bajó la cabeza y volvió a ver el nombre de Ariana Dumbledore tallado en la piedra.

-Supongo que estás aquí por el pequeño intercambio de opiniones que tuviste con tu amigo. – dijo Aberforth acercándose – Está en todos los periódicos.

Sin esperar respuesta, el menor de los Dumbledore puso un frondoso ramo de flores frente a la tumba y acarició las letras que formaban el nombre de su hermana menor.

-Grindelwald ya no es mi amigo – debatió Albus. Su hermano sólo sonrió.

-Según los testigos conversaron muy animadamente… él incluso te dijo lo que ya yo sabía: lo mucho que se parecen.

-No me parezco a Gellert – replicó Albus – Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de conocerme en lugar de apartarme desde lo que sucedió, sabrías que…

-¡Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de ser mi hermano ANTES de lo que sucedió, tal vez me interesaría conocerte ahora! – replicó Aberforth molesto - ¿Qué haces aquí, Albus¿Te sientes digno de presentarte ante ellas ahora que has encerrado a tu amigo? Ni siquiera te dignaste a matarlo…

-No era necesario matarlo. – replicó Albus – No me gusta matar.

-Supongo que no, porque te acuerdas de ella¿no, Albus? – Aberforth rió con amargura- La buena Ariana estaba en tu camino y tu amigo se deshizo de ella por ti. Sólo que fuiste muy cobarde para seguir adelante con tus deseos. Él tenía razón. Eres igual a él. Ambicioso, siempre creyéndose superior a los demás…

-¡No es cierto! –replicó Albus con voz fuerte- He fallado en muchas cosas, pero no toleraré que me insultes Aberforth. He enfrentado a Grindelwald porque...

-¡Porque los remordimientos no te dejan vivir! – lo interrumpió su hermano menor - ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme¿que estás arrepentido de esa época¡Lo sé y te lo creo! Supongo que ves la cara de Ariana cada noche cuando cierras los ojos, que oyes a nuestra madre diciéndonos que no hay nada más importante que mantener a Ariana bien… Recuerdas cómo llevaste a nuestra casa a ese asesino, los sueños de poder y de gloria que tenías con él… La única razón por la que no seguiste sus pasos, es porque el recuerdo de Ariana no te deja vivir.

Albus bajó la cabeza y tomó aire.

-Es cierto. No pasa un día sin que piense en Ariana, su recuerdo…

-Me alegra. – lo interrumpió Aberforth de nuevo con dureza.

Un solemne silencio se interpuso entre los dos. Finalmente, Albus habló de nuevo.

-Lo merezco.

-Lo sé.

-No seguí los pasos de Gellert porque cuando Ariana murió me di cuenta de lo que me hacía el poder... De lo que podía hacer yo con poder.

-El problema Albus, es que lo busques o no, tienes el poder – dijo Aberforth con amargura – Eres brillante, tus poderes no los alcanza ningún otro mago vivo, y de la misma forma que la comunidad mágica recurrió a ti para que los salvara de Grindelwald recurrirá a ti la próxima vez, y la próxima... No necesitas ser Ministro de Magia para tener el poder. Ya lo tienes.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre los dos. Albus miró a su hermano a los ojos.

-Ahora conozco más las cosas, Aber. Ahora entiendo mejor. Sé que nadie merece estar por encima de nadie. Y si mis poderes y mi intelecto me dan la posibilidad de ayudar para evitar que nadie que piense lo contrario llegue al poder, los utilizaré. Ya no creo en buscar el bien mayor.

-No es cierto – dijo Aberforth riendo cortamente – Sólo ha cambiado tu idea de cuál es el bien mayor. Pero sabes tan bien como yo, que nada se interpondrá en tu camino con tal de conseguir lo que creas que es lo mejor. No te importó la vida de Ariana ni lo que pasara conmigo cuando planeabas conquistar el mundo. Tampoco te importó que hombres y mujeres se quemaran vivos mientras acababas el duelo.

-¡Si me hubiera detenido a liberarlos y apagar el fuego, Grindelwald habría escapado! Era fuego maldito, no es tan fácil de apagar. Casi nadie murió, lo paré apenas pude, confiaba en que la gente podría resistir. Elegí lo que tenía que hacer para poder detener a Grindelwald y todo el daño que podría haber seguido haciendo.

-Exacto. Elegiste el bien mayor. – el desprecio en la voz de Aberforth se mezcló con desencanto. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás mirando a su hermano a los ojos – Espero nunca estar en el camino entre el bien mayor y tú. Compadezco a los que lo estén.

Aberforth desapareció antes de esperar la réplica por parte de su hermano.

Albus suspiró y miró nuevamente la tumba de su madre y su hermana, adornada con las hermosas flores blancas que su hermano había llevado. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo e hizo un encantamiento sobre las flores para que estas no se marchitaran.

-Lo siento, Ariana… Lo siento madre.

Se hizo hacia atrás y desapareció como su hermano. Después de todo, tal vez Aberforth tenía razón. Nunca se sentiría digno de estar frente a su madre y su hermana… Esa sería su penitencia.

------------------------------------------

El sétimo libro dejó claro quién era Albus Dumbledore.

Le dedico este fic a todos aquellos a quienes les dije lo que pensaba de él antes de que saliera el último libro. ; )

Sara Fénix Black


End file.
